


In Fate's Hands

by WhitCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitCake/pseuds/WhitCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Tsugaru were to meet up for lunch, but Tsugaru didn't show up. What's this Shizuo hears about a car accident? Was Izaya involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter story.

"Where the hell is Tsu?" Normally, his brother was so punctual, on time, early in fact.

Shizuo and Tsugaru were supposed to eat out for lunch, but Tsugaru was nowhere to be found. He picked up his phone and nearly broke the buttons dialing out of frustration, the other end of the line kept ringing.

Voicemail.

He didn't bother leaving a message, closing his phone instead. Tsugaru wouldn't avoid calls of any kind; something was wrong.

And when something was wrong, that damn flea Izaya was usually the cause. If that man had anything to do with this, he would rip his limbs off one by one. Tsugaru was..

.. Important to him. More important than he would admit right now. It was true that they were related by blood, but he held an attraction for Tsugaru that went beyond family. However, he kept that to himself, positive that it would freak his brother out to know that he wanted much more than a brotherly bond with him.

Which is why he needed to know where Tsugaru was. And now. If anything happened to him..

Crackling made its way to his ears and he realized he was holding his phone way too tight, the cracks splintering from where he held it much too tight out of frustration.

It would do no good to break his one way of Tsugaru being able to reach him. What was it that Tsu told him?

'Deep breaths, Shizuo. Close your eyes and think of something that relaxes you, calms you.'

The memory brought a smile to his lips and was enough to calm him, letting the phone slip back into his pocket. His younger brother always calmed him. All he needed was to imagine his brother talking to him, touching his arm with that same sweet smile on his face. That sweet smile, one full of confidence and adoration for Shizuo. Tsugaru's smile reassured him everyday that he was not a monster. Yeah, his brother made him feel almost human.

Which is why he needed to find out where his brother was, he would not calm down until he found out. No one had better piss him off until Tsugaru was found.

Glancing up, he was near a bar, they often passed a lot of information around. Upon walking in, his ears were assaulted by the most annoying of sounds.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~ You're looking as pissed off as usual. Run out of milk?" A smirk, laced with plenty of sarcasm laid on Izaya's lips.

Eye twitching, fists clenching, anger rising..

"I don't have time for this, damn flea." He attempted to breathe and calm himself, turning to the object of his irritation. If Izaya was lucky, he wouldn't have a large confrontation today.

"Have you heard from my brother Tsugaru? Be honest for once, or I will rip you limb from fucking limb." The faster he got an answer and left, the less property damage he would cause.

"Ohoho. So that's why you are in a mood. Now, why would I ever have anything to do with your brothers disappearance? I think the better question is.. Why do your cheeks get red when you think about him? Could the Monster of Ikebukuro have a thing for his own broth-"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the jacket and walked closer to the wall, slamming him against it, effectively cutting him off, temporarily shutting him up.

"I swear to whatever fucking gods there are in this world if you had anything to do in harming my brother, no one will be able to save you." Shizuo hissed, picking the smaller male up by the collar and slammed his back against the wall. "I will kill you. Fucking speak! Where is my brother?!"

Mocking laughter could be heard from Izaya, despite how much pain he must be in.

"Don't you watch the news, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya clicked his tongue, eyes darting to the television behind the pissed off blonde. Keeping one hand tight around the collar of Izaya's shirt, he turned around to the television on the wall. What he saw was.. A wreck. A huge multi-car pile-up. The reporter went on listing the devastation.

No, it can't be. Tsugaru can't be there.

"Turn up the TV. Now!" The bartender, afraid to have his bar destroyed, quickly used the remote to turn up the volume.

"..One man, still inside the wreckage. It was reported that he helped the can driver escape as the car skid on its side before rolling down the hill."

There was a pause in the reporters speaking while she shuffled through papers she just received. Shizuos eyes were fixed on the television, hoping and..for once, praying that man was not Tsugaru.

"This just in. The man in the taxi, his name is Heiwajima, Tsugaru. He appears to still be alive, while police try to figure a way to get him out..-"

With that, Shizuo bolted out the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges, leaving Izaya standing there with a smirk on his face.

"He has such a soft spot for family, especially Tsugaru, for some reason." He stretched his arms, walking out of the bar with only a few bruises on his back. "A close family of monsters~"

Earlier that day, Tsugaru was walking along the sidewalk happily. He would meet up with his brother today for lunch. Each time he got the chance to meet up with his older brother Shizuo, it made him very happy. Seeing him could turn an awful day into the best.

They were brothers. They grew up together. Tsugaru would run to Shizuo's room in the middle of the night after a nightmare, and cuddle in with his big brother Shizu. There were nights he even asked to check for monsters under his bed, teary-eyed and frightened. Shizuo always did whatever he could to make Tsugaru feel safe, whether it was checking for monsters under the bed or defending him in school. He depended on his brother for so much as children, and even now as adults. Though they were grown, he would always need his Nii-san.

Even if it was something so simple as having lunch.

However, looking up at the sky, it looked like it could rain-no, storm any minute. It was looking like taking a taxi was the best thing today. After a few tries, he managed to flag one down, getting a few eyebrow raises from the driver as he stepped in. That is something he was used to, always wearing his yukata and haori wherever he went.

"Where to?"

He smiled and told the driver the address and they drove off. Little did he know that this taxi ride would change his life forever.

Blissfully unaware of what was to come, he sat in the taxi, staring outside as the rain started to fall. Well, it was a good thing he decided to do this after all. The clouds gathered, dark clouds making the previously ear, shining sky nearly black as night. A bad omen.

The slight rain soon became a downpour, and the driver was having trouble seeing ahead of him. They started to drive down the long hill when a string of curses were heard from the driver.

"The fucking breaks won't work!"

What? So this meant the omen was correct..

Distracted by the breaks failing, the frantic driver wasn't paying attention to the road momentarily, driving into the opposite lane. He quickly turned the wheel to avoid oncoming cars, but it was too much on the slick roads. Tsugaru held on to the seat in front of him as the car tipped over, landing on its side. It skid for a few feet until it crashed into a pole, stopping it. For now.

"Get out of here!" Tsugaru yelled to the driver, slowly, carefully crawling into the front passenger seat. Luckily it was the trunk the pole hit. But the doors were jammed tight. Tsugaru had the Heiwajima strength, but normally was against using it unless it was for a better purpose. Like now.

He placed a hand on the drivers side door hinge, grabbed hold of it and pushed with all his might. The door creaked and groaned before finally giving in and falling out, sliding down the slippery hill.

"Be careful." Holding the shaky man by his elbows, he made sure the other stepped out. "Go! Call for an ambula-!"

The taxi now being off-balance, started to teeter. Tsugaru stayed absolutely still, but then, out of no where, a truck rolled down the hill, slamming against the side of the taxi, freeing it from the pole and sending it rolling side over side downhill.

Of course Tsugaru was scared, terrified actually. Essentially, he was being tossed around inside the car, trying to grab onto..something. But the rain made the seats wet, slippery, he was unable to get a hold on it. The car continued to roll, horrifying crunching of metal, brakes from other cars screeching to attempt to stop, and screams of innocent bystanders trying to run from crashing vehicles. He had the Heiwajima blood in him, he could hold onto life longer than normal people, even in this situation. But how much? How many blows to his head, or shards of glass would his body be able to take?

Time did not slow, but it felt like it as he was being tossed around the rolling vehicle like a rag doll.

The car rolled, hit signs, crunched up the sides of the car. And all he could do was pray that this taxi would not become his tomb.

Let fate decide if he would live or not, because he had no control over it.

Sometimes people had flashbacks near death, he's heard. And it is true. You think of your life, the people you've met, and the ones most important to you. Tsugaru thought of all those things, but most of all, his brother Shizuo. The one so many called a monster, a freak, a reason to run away in terror.

"Shizu.. Shizuo.."

No, he was not the monster people talked about. He was a human being who's heart was as big as any other. In private, he showed Tsugaru such gentle sides to himself without even trying or even realizing it.

He loved Shizuo.

The car made one final roll before slamming to the ground, upside down.

He loved Shizuo.

Tsugaru was unable to move, everything hurt, there was glass everywhere, blood.. And while he laid there, droplets of rain leaking through the crushed vehicle onto his unmoving body, he came to a realization.

He was in love with Shizuo.


	2. Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo rushes to his brother's aid, with time ticking against him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

The string of curses from Shizuo alone made people step aside from him, who was running through the streets. Those who didn't move were nearly barreled over.

Nothing would stop him. He had to get to his brother. The more he thought of Tsugaru, always smiling, making him feel the most comfortable he'd ever been..injured, scared, or dea-

"Fuck no. He won't die."

It was impossible. The Heiwajima blood in his brother wouldn't allow that.

"He won't."

If he kept saying that, maybe it would make it happen.

"Don't give up, Tsugaru. I'm coming to get you!"

The run turned more into a sprint, and he wouldn't stop until he could be with his brother.

By the time he got to the top of the hill, noticing the horrible destruction at the bottom, Shizuo was soaked to the bone with rain. Even so, he didn't stop. Not until he got to the bottom of the hill, leaning against a light pole, attempting to catch his breath. His eyes scanned the area, until he saw a huge amount of people, reporters, firemen, police, gathered around one car. That had to be it.

Though Shizuo hoped Tsugaru was alive, his heart clenched and he expected the worst.

His eyes focused ahead, he bumped past others shoulders. Some, who were about to comment on the rude pushes, immediately shut up once they realized who he was.

Shizuo the Monster of Ikebukuro.

'Tsugaru was always the one telling me I am not a monster..'

The crowd of people widened to let him through, even the police and firemen.

But they were all staring at him, some in fear, some in irritation.

"What the hell are you lookin' at. Move."

They did, and when the ocean of people moved, he could see the taxi.

Or what was left of it. Smashed, mangled metal twisted around showed how violent the car fell.

He could not see his brother.

"Tsugaru? Tsugaru!" Closing the gap between him and the car, he managed to see a bit of his brothers hair..then a bloodied face..

"Fuck. Tsugaru, answer me!"

Again, there was no answer. Just a bit of movement in the crushed taxi, as if he were trying to answer, but couldn't.

"H..elp.."

And there it was. A very soft, faint whisper from his brother.

"I'll get you out of there."

Shizuo was determined to. He placed a hand on the car frame, about pull forward when someone spoke up.

"Hey, monst-" Shizuo gave him a glare, making sure he knew to not finish that word.

".. Shizuo-san. Wait. You can't just rip and tear the car apart. Tsugaru is wedged in there pretty good. You need to be very careful..or you may bring more harm to him."

His eyes were so focused on Tsugaru, that he just nodded without a word. To get his brother out safely, he had to be careful, unlike how he usually was.

Precise, slow, careful.

His fingers tightened around part of the frame, crunching the metal tightly in his palms. At a slow, steady pace, he pulled part of the door off, being sure to steady himself so he would not jumble the car too much.

"It's actually a good thing you're here." The fireman stated. "We were unsure we would be able to get him out with our tools..slowly, now.."

Normally people didn't talk to him so calmly, mostly just screamed or yelled. So he would actually listen to this man, after all, he was helping rescue his brother.

"Right. Slow and easy." Shizuo mumbled, slowly peeling the metal as if it were nothing at all. All instinct inside him spoke of hurrying, ripping it off and pulling Tsugaru out. The violent side of him.

No. He had to channel it all until they were through.

".. You heard it first here, everyone. The Monster of Ikebukuro himself, Heiwajima Shizuo, is using his immense strength to help his injured brother from the wreckage. Amazing!"

The news was all over this, knowing it would get people's attention.

"Hang in there, Tsu-nii.."

There it was, the pet name he used as a child. Only used as a means to help a sobbing, little Tsugaru at night.

It was sure a name he'd not used in a long time.

Almost there, just a bit more and they'd be able to get Tsugaru out of there. Fifteen painfully slow minutes later, they'd finally created an opening large enough to get his brother out safely.

And still Tsugaru barely moved at all.

"I'll get him." The demanding tone did not give anyone much reason to argue.

"Just..slowly, Shizuo-san. He may have broken bones."

He knew that. Which is why he was being so careful.

Shizuo climbed inside the taxi, knees digging into the broken glass, pushing into his skin through his clothing. Ignoring such minor wounds, he did the first thing that came to his mind, checked for a pulse.

"Tsugaru. Are you still with us? Better fucking be.. Please."

The sight of his brother's body, limp, blood streaked everywhere, not answering Shizuos words at all.

He brushed the blonde hair back a bit, placing two fingers at his throat.

Faint little beats pulsed under his fingertips.

A pulse. He was alive.

But seemed like he was barely hanging on.

Inward panic ensues.

"Like hell I'll let you die!"

Being as careful as he could, he placed one arm behind Tsugaru's shoulders and another one under his legs, behind the knees. Shizuo held onto him tightly to his chest, but gentler than he normally was, not wishing to cause harm.

"Shizuo-san! A helicopter is here to take your brother to the hospital."

He wanted to scream and yell about how long it took those morons to get here, but that would not help anyone. Shizuo hurried to the helicopter, which was still on, blades still spinning. Hesitance struck him suddenly. Trusting these people to help his brother meant removing Tsugaru from his arms. But holding him was only stalling, when his brother could be dying!

Without a word, he stepped up inside the helicopter, then laid Tsugaru down onto the stretcher, very carefully. The paramedics waisted no time in checking vitals, speaking in medical terms that Shizuo was clueless about.

"You should get off, and drive to the hospital-"

There goes the fireman, spouting words that pissed him off again.

"No. You did your best to help my brother while I was gone, so I thank you for that, but.. I'm going with him. He's not fucking leaving my sight."

No one else opposed again, and the helicopter took off.

What he was worried about, and the paramedics as well, was that Tsugaru was not responding.

'I should have gotten there sooner.' Resting his face in his hands, he clenched his teeth to hold back tears. 'I should have been there to protect him. Tsugaru..' His thoughts were plagued with guilt and images of their childhood together.

"Shizu-nii.."

It was soft, and low.. barely above a whisper, but he heard it. Even among the loud helicopter and the wind. Shizuo raised his head from his hand, staring down at Tsugaru with widened eyes. A weak smile graced the blue-clad man's face, though his eyes were openly partially open. That was Tsugaru; even in mortal danger, wounded badly, and still he was trying to reassure Shizuo that things would be alright. In his own small way.

Their eyes met, though briefly, and he was relieved.

After that, things were a little uneventful. They made it to the hospital, where Tsugaru was rushed away to the emergency room. Despite his glares and growls, he was not allowed to be near the room.

Instead, he paced the waiting room and tried not to break the chairs out of pure frustration. How many times had he glanced at the clock now? It was well-over a hundred times. It was taking them so long. Five hours of walking around the waiting room later, the doctor finally appeared.

"Shizuo," The doctor had a grim look on his face as he spoke, and wondered if all the color had drained from his own face by now. If Tsugaru was dead, the rage and sorrow inside of him was about to explode.

"Tsugaru-san is alive, but he has a lot of injuries."

Alive.

This made him happier than he was willing to show anyone, so, he kept a slight frown. "Will he be alright?"

The doctor flipped through files in his hands, sighing.

"He will, we hope. A broken leg and shoulder, not to mention how much glass we had to remove. His ribs also took a lot of damage. They are cracked, but not broken. Honestly, I am shocked he is still alive, based on how awful the wreck was."

The list of injuries was.. longer than he thought. But, not as bad as he thought. Shizuo silently thanked the Gods for giving Tsugaru the Heiwajima strength, so he was able to endure a bit more than the average person.

"Can I see him now? It would be in everyone's bests interests to say yes."

The doctor blinked, looked behind Shizuo to see everyone else in the waiting room nodding quickly. Must have scared them. "Ah, I see. Follow me, then. He has not woken up yet, but I can allow you to stay by his side.. if you will behave."

Shizuo followed the doctor, folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. " 'Course I will behave. I don't need more property damage bills."

That and the aura around his brother calmed him automatically. Tsugaru hardly let anything bother him and- his defenses were just totally down around his younger brother, that much he would admit to himself.

Shizuo was lost in his own thoughts while listening to the doctor drone on and on while they walked. Until finally, finally they approached the room Tsugaru was in.

The sight before him was frightening.

So many wires and machines in this room, an IV was attached to Tsugaru's arm as well. It was a bit intimidating, but at least Tsugaru looked better. No more blood all over, no more glass or dirt.

The doctor must have sensed what Shizuo was feeling, because he spoke up.

"Not to worry. We just have to run tests to make sure he will be alright, don't worry about the machines."

There were so many, but he would take the doctor's words to heart.

"Thanks for saving him.. I mean it."

Those were the only words he mumbled to the doctor before grabbing a chair to sit as close as he could to the bed where Tsugaru lie.

The doctor left the room in silence, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Tsu. It's me, big brother Shizuo. I'm so sorry for not helping you more. I really should have been there. I can't stand to see you hurt. Dammit, I should have been there to protect you."

These were the ramblings of a man who felt so guilty, and upset, to a man who hopefully could not hear them. To admit all these things was a bit embarrassing on his part. He'd always been closest with Tsugaru, but never opened up like this.

"You know you mean a lot to me, right? When I heard about the accident, I ran there so fast, that I don't even remember doing it.. I was a little blind with rage and fear, I must admit."

Shizuo trailed off, watching his brother sleep peacefully. As if nothing had happened. That is when he stood up from the chair. For what reason, he could not remember.

"You have some hair.. in your eye."

That was the excuse he used to reach out and gently run his hand over Tsugaru's forehead, pushing some blonde hair from view. However, he didn't remove his hand immediately. Instead, his fingers grazed down the side of his brother's face, ending up al but cupping the side, running a thumb along his bottom lip. 'He has such nice, smooth skin..'

"S-Shizuo-nii?"

He'd been so focused on what he was doing, he barely noticed those lips part and move.

Shit.

Oh, shit.

He gave a dumbfounded look to Tsugaru, who gave him the same, with a blush highly visible. Finally, it registered and he yanked his hand back.

Now, to explain why he was just touching Tsugaru's face so intimately.

"As your brother, I was checking on the well-being of your skin, Tsu-nii. Brother. Checking.. skin."

...

Could he lie any worse? And that badly? And to use the name for Tsugaru that he hadn't used since childhood?!

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugaru wakes up in the hospital to Shizuo standing close.

This must be what having your body beat up to a pulp felt like, if you were having some painkillers pumped into your body as well.

  
Tsugaru felt an intense ache all over his body; it was a pain, but not as bad as it would be without the assumed drugs going into his I.V. He was barely registering where he was when he heard a familiar voice. With a raspy voice, he spoke up, whispering his big brothers name.  
And then there was an attempt to make an excuse, to be big and tough, as usual.  
He tilted his head to the side, and couldn't help but to smile.  
"What the hell are you smiling about? I, literally, had to peel you out of a car!" Shizuo grumbled and huffed his breath.

  
"I am smiling.. because you are who I see when I woke up."

  
He had to be careful on what he said, with these painkillers in his system, they may make him say things he does not yet want to reveal.  
"S--Shut up, Tsugaru." He looked at the ground, trying his best to be composed. "I'm.. I'm sorry for all of this. If I had made it there in time, none of this would have happened to you."

  
Shizuo's tone softened, but he still did not remove his gaze from the ground. It was one thing that he had been late. It was another that the reason for Tsugaru's accident had been him-- indirectly.  
Tsugaru's face became visibly distraught and he tried to speak, but failed a couple times. His throat was very dry and scratchy. Eventually, he managed to speak.  
"Shizu-nii, you can be so dense. It was not your fault." In fact, Tsugaru had an idea of who's fault it really was, but kept it to himself. If Shizuo knew, he would go on a rampage so large, the city may not survive it.   
Tsugaru sighed, slowly reaching his hand up and outside the bed, towards Shizuo, wanting badly to hold his hand and reassure him.  
Not wanting to upset his brother, Shizuo held out his own hand towards the others, and then put his right hand on the other side, warming both sides of Tsugaru's hand. Each time he glanced up, even a little, he could see the various injuries his dear brother had endured. Each scrape, cut, bruise, broken bone.. If he could take the pain away and make it his own, he would.

  
".. You will heal quick, right? I mean, you do have the Heiwajima blood in you."

  
Tsugaru chuckled, or at least tried to, squeezing his brother's hand as well. "Not as quickly as you, I'm afraid. But yes, quicker than anyone without this strength."  
Shizuo's shoulders, which seemed very tight, seemed to fall a bit in a relief. Tsugaru was going to be okay.   
'I won't let something like this happen to him ever again. I love him too much--'

  
"Anyway, get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."  
There was a hint of something, perhaps a blush, crawl across Shizuo's face. Along with the typical stubborn look.  
"Yes, alright. I will.. once you let go of my hand."  
He let go quickly after that, sticking his hands right back in his pockets.  
"That was just because you hand was so cold!"

  
Tsugaru rolled his eyes, but the smile wasn't leaving his face. "Right, right."   
He settled in the bed, uncomfortable as it was, but slept very well knowing Shizuo was near.  
Shizuo, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Part of him was still worried over Tsugaru's health, the other was frazzled over the feelings that constantly threatened to boil over.  
Sure, he loved his brother. But these stupid feelings were more than love for a family member. The first thing he wanted to do when he saw his brother's sleepy gaze, smiling at him like that..

  
His red face reddened even more.  
These were thoughts one should not have for their family.  
Did that make him even more of a monster than he already was?  
Struggling with inner thoughts, he reluctantly stepped forward, closer and closer to Tsugaru's sleeping form. Once again, he wiped hair from his face, traced his fingers down the side of his face and jawline.  
"If I am a monster for this, then I'll be the worst one."  
He leaned in, eyes closed, first placing a soft, reluctant kiss on those soft lips. It was a shocker when those lips pressed back against his own. Shizuo's eyes opened to see a pair of bright blue ones looking back at his own.  
"Don't you dare stop."  
So, he didn't. Their lips connected once more, again and again, expressing years of longing, hunger, for each other. Tsugaru would gasp every now and then, causing Shizuo to slow down a bit, aware of the injuries.

  
"Ahem."  
Did Tsugaru just say that? Or--  
"Stop making out, for Gods sake."  
'Well, **_shit_**.'

  
Shizuo knew that voice, and if he was not trying to hold his tempers for Tsugaru's sake, he would have thrown a chair at the bastard.  
He stood up and turned around to see Delic, holding a dozen, expensive-ass, roses.  
"Don't give me that look, Shizuo. I keep telling you, Tsu-chan is mine."  
Tsugaru let out an audible sigh, while the two eldest brothers gave each other glares that could kill.

  
"This is going to be a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpise! Delic cockblocking powers.. activate!


End file.
